Corvusians - “Krowes"
Corvusians or “Krowes" The Corvusians or “Krowes (pronounced just like Crows)” – Like the Lanius, little is known about the Corvusians or “Krowes”. The “Krowes” are not seen often by their cousins in the other Aviarus ’ sub-races and tribes and are almost believed to be non-existent by the other Children of the Elementals. Always known as secretive, distant, and prone to “cruel laughter” at the expense of others. . History The Corvusians, also called "Krowes", were one of the last of the Aviarus to be brought to the world by Deumael, the God Elemental of Air. She brought them forth to discover what the other God Elementals were doing. By the time that the Corvusians emerged, into the breezes and blustering winds of Orenda, the Dwarves were beginning their journey from the bowels of the earth. The Corvusians were the ones that let Deumael know that the Dwarves were coming. It was because of the "Krowes" information Deumael set her will and her element against the "Monumental Builders". Duesterra was told about the Corvusians by his brother Ignidean, the God Elemental of Fire, the God of Earth punished all of the Aviarus for the suffering that Deumael caused his children. This punishment of pride caused a general dislike and shunning of the "Krowes" by the other Aviarus , as well as the other non-human races. Four tribes of Corvusians exist within the boundaries of Orendas lands: *The "Koráki" (pronounced Kor-eck-Key) are the largest of the “Krowes” and look of the non-sapien speices, ravens. Upon first glance it would appear, just from their size and general appearance that the "Koráki", that they would be the more military tribe of "Krowes". In actuality, they are the scholars and teachers within the Corvusians culture. *The "Corvos", also called "Magpies" in reference to their purported tendencies towards theft and other illegal acts. The "Magpies" tend to look very much like the "Koráki", but are shorter and best described as looking like the non-sapien species of bird called, crows. These Corvusians are the apparent delinquents of this sub-race of Aviarus, records show that they preferred to travel in groups and seldom travelled as individuals. As with their non-sapien cousins, the "Magpies" are stated to travel in "Murders", and were known to be the originators of the assassins and thieves guilds. * The "Koroni" are believed to have the look of birds known as, rooks. They are the third in size, but are the largest tribe of “Krowes” believed to exist. They are the city builders of their people. Much like their non-sapien cousins, they tend to gather in larger groups than any of their other cousins. The other Corvusians take advantage of their tendency to form large and lasting relationships within the tribe to build communities around them. *The "Jackdaws", who supposedly look like their namesake non-sapien cousins, are the smallest of the “Krowes”. They have similar reputations to that of the "Magpies", but while "Corvos" were known to be physical in their criminal endeavors, the "Jackdaws" were planners. They were said to be the masterminds of thefts from treasure vaults and high security locations. The "Jackdaws" are the master thieves to the "Magpies" brigands. Category:Non-Human Races Category:Aviarus Category:Races of Orenda